It is often necessary to protect the edges of glass panes and the like when the same are used, for example, as sliding doors or windows or are to be stored vertically upon hard surfaces. Such protectors particularly may function as guides which slide upon the metal guide frames of a cabinet or the like as the sliding doors to which they are attached are opened and closed.
Such protectors have for the most part been made of metal or plastic having a generally "u"-shaped cross-sectional configuration. One such device, made of a vinyl plastic material, has employed co-extruded longitudinal fingers for gripping the opposed surfaces of a glass pane near its edge. Such prior devices, however, have commonly been difficult to install or remove from the edge of a glass sheet, and moreover have individually been designed to fit only a given sheet thickness.
An edge protector or guide having improved gripping characteristics and being capable of use for different thicknesses of glass panes or the like leaves much to be desired.